Breaking Point
by Rae D. Magdon
Summary: For Mean Grean. Happy International Femslash Day! During a fight with Shego in an abandoned Lowerton warehouse, Kim realizes that she might not have as much willpower as she pretends... KiGo
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Kim/Shego... KiGo!

**Spoilers:** None

****AN:** **For Mean Green. Here's your request for aggressive KiGo oral. Happy International Femslash Day!

...

**Breaking Point**

...

'_I've really got to stop doing this...'_

Kim Possible landed in a crouch, one leg extended, a hand pressed into the floor for support. She gazed up into the rafters of the old warehouse, hoping to catch a glimpse of her quarry, but Shego was nowhere to be seen, as usual. _'Why do I put myself in these situations when I know that we...'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when a green blur came rocketing towards her from above, nearly knocking her backwards. She threw herself to the left, dodging just in time. Shego's fist made contact with her shoulder briefly, and Kim felt the tingle of plasma grazing her skin as a fist-sized hole sizzled in the fabric of her black mission shirt. It didn't hurt, not really, but it wasn't comfortable either...

'_I wonder why she holds back...'_

When Shego aimed a spinning kick at her head, Kim ducked, sweeping her legs under Shego's foot and forcing her to hop backwards. Somehow, the green villainess managed to make it look graceful despite the awkward motion. "I don't even know what you're doing here," Kim shouted, figuring one of them should start their tradition of bantering during fights. "There's nothing valuable in this warehouse..." If Shego had really been after valuables for her collection, she could have robbed some of the snooty old ladies in Upperton, or even the art gallery. The green-skinned woman had a taste for culture when it suited her... then again, she had a taste for anything expensive. So what was she doing here, at the Lowerton docks?

"Oh, I disagree, Princess..." Shego chuckled. For some reason, Kim felt short of breath, and her heart was pounding hard in her chest even though she wasn't exerting herself physically more than usual.

A thought struck her, but she tried to dismiss it almost immediately. Could it be Shego's presence that was affecting her so strongly? The rush, the high, it didn't come when she fought other villains. This was different. This was something that only the two of them shared. It was almost... intimate.

They continued the dance, weaving back and forth, only landing a few serious blows. Kim managed to make contact with Shego's chin and imagined that she heard a sickening crack, but the supervillain simply shrugged it off, moving her jaw back and forth to test it before scaling a stack of crates and ducking behind them. "The real question, Pumpkin, is why _you're_ here. I know why I'm here."

"Well, I don't," Kim snapped, using a well-placed kick to break one of the boxes on the bottom of the pyramid and send the structure crashing down. Shego leapt effortlessly back up to the rafters before the top crates hit the floor. "Care to enlighten me?"

"I'm not Dr. D, Kimmie, so don't ask me to talk you to death... blah blah blah..." Shego's voice floated down from the ceiling. "I have to let you do some of the detective work yourself, don't I? You're supposed to be the super hero."

Following the direction of the voice with her eyes, Kim was prepared when a green ball of plasma came rocketing down from a dark corner. She hurled her body weight backwards, executing a reverse handspring that would have made any gymnast proud. But as soon as she landed back on her feet, she felt warm breath on the back of her neck. "Miss me, Pumpkin?"

The redhead flinched, trying to whirl around, but she realized that Shego was holding her hips. To her surprise, Kim found herself frozen, unable (or unwilling) to break her archenemy's grip. '_Come on, Possible... Move!' _she thought, trying to command her body to surge forward, but she found herself leaning back against a warm torso instead. _'I can't let myself do this again... I can't let her do this again...'_

"I think that's why you came here tonight," Shego purred in her ear, her fingers trailing up Kim's bare abdomen, exploring soft, exposed flesh. "Because you... missed me. Missed how I touch you."

Shego's voicing of the "thing" between them, the unnamed secret, made Kim's face flush. That was definitely breaking the unspoken rules they tried to follow. It wasn't supposed to be mentioned – ever. The skin of her midriff turned slightly pink as well when Shego charged the energy in her hands just enough to make her flesh tingle. Goosebumps spread down Kim's arms, and she felt an undeniable reaction to Shego's touch beneath her shirt.

"You knew I wasn't after anything here, Princess," Shego continued, pausing to nibble the curve of Kim's ear before taking the earlobe briefly in her mouth and sucking. Kim felt her body shiver, despite her attempts to regulate her reactions to Shego's touch. She couldn't help it. Her body was still frozen, completely ignoring the messages her mind was sending. "You just needed to burn off some... _excess energy._"

Her stomach dropped as she realized the truth in Shego's words.

They had come together before like this, two burning fires trying to consume each other, and it usually ended with ravaging kisses, bruised flesh, and sweat. It didn't happen every time. Occasionally, one of them was able to hold back, especially when "The Boys" were anywhere nearby. Things were always much more dangerous when they split up.

Shego's lips blazed a trail down her throat, pulling Kim tighter against her body from behind, making sure that the redhead could feel her breasts pressing just above her shoulder blades. She wasn't gentle as she nipped the hollow point of Kim's throat, making the woman arch and sway, unsure whether to pull away from her tormenter or press closer. The conflicting messages and feelings were making her head spin.

"Shego..."

"Yes, Princess?"

"Stop."

Both of them knew that Kim meant to stop teasing, not to stop touching. She had given in, and she turned around in Shego's arms, finally free to move now that she had surrendered. When she was finally facing her sometimes-lover, the villainess twined her fingers in Kim's hair, gripping hard enough to make it hurt a little as her other hand crept beneath her damaged black mission shirt, pinching the tip of a breast. The tight material made a bra unnecessary, and Shego was grateful for the easy access.

Even in the dim light offered by the warehouse, Kim could tell that Shego was beautiful. Firmly defined stomach muscles. Generous hips. And those legs... She couldn't help admiring the view even as Shego pinched one of her nipples sharply, making her cry out in spite of herself. "Do you want me?"

Kim tried to speak, but she faltered and simply nodded her head. Shego had stolen a prize tonight after all, because she had no choice except to give in.

Shego raked her nails down Kim's sides as she helped the hero out of her shirt. She felt exposed as the cool air touched her bared breasts, and she decided to even things out a little. In a brief display of dominance, Kim showed some of her earlier fire and tried to force Shego to turn around, wanting to unzip her catsuit, but the green woman resisted, reaching behind her and unzipping it herself, refusing the silent request.

Reaching behind her in an astounding show of flexibility – '_God, why does she have to have double-jointed shoulders?'_ Kim thought – she torqued into a very revealing position as she undid the skin-tight outfit, making sure to push her breasts forward in an obvious attempt to tease.

Kim growled low in her throat, reaching down to undo her cargo pants. She wanted both of them naked. Skin on skin. Heat. Touching everywhere.

The material of Shego's green and black bodysuit fell to the floor in a heap, leaving her completely naked. The view without the catsuit was even more breathtaking, and Kim felt her mouth go completely dry as all the heat and moisture in her body rushed south. Round, full breasts. Sheets of muscle rippling over all too womanly curves. Even the shade of Shego's glowing green skin was beautiful. Her legs were parted just enough to let Kim catch a glimpse of full, flowering lips that glistened with wetness. The skin of Shego's mound was completely smooth, and Kim bit down hard on the corner of her lower lip. For a moment, her resolve wavered. _'God, why does she have to be beautiful...?'_

Not the least bit self-conscious in her nakedness, Shego prowled forward in a very feline manner, intent on her prey. It only took her two steps to reach Kim and grip the back of the redhead's neck, pulling her into a bruising, burning kiss. Both of them gasped, melted, had to close their eyes. Tongues battled, darting forward and back until Shego's mouth pressed forward insistently, taking full control of the kiss and Kim's heart.

When both of them pulled back, panting, Shego's plump lips curved upwards in a self-satisfied smile as she used her grip on Kim's red hair to urge the young hero down. She obeyed without thinking, peppering Shego's upper chest with kisses, desperate for any taste she could get. She understood that Shego wanted her pleasure first, wanted Kim to take the edge off before she totally and completely ravished her captive.

Kim didn't waste any more time. After biting the tip of Shego's breast once, something she knew the supervillain liked, she dropped to her knees, not caring that the floor was cold and possibly dirty.

'_God. I'm kneeling for her. What kind of sick game is this?'_

But Shego was so close... tight, wet heat... sweetness... all she had to do was lean forward and...

"Aah..." Kim awarded herself a point for making Shego cry out. She nuzzled deeper, running her tongue deep between Shego's lips, circling her entrance briefly before returning to what she had been doing before. By now, Kim knew exactly what Shego loved – long, full licks that covered every inch of her, spreading her open. Unable to help herself, Kim reached around to grip tight cheeks, pulling Shego even harder against her mouth. It wasn't the time for gentleness.

Shego groaned, opening herself further to Kim's probing tongue, gripping the hero's hair even harder. She guided Kim's head with a firm hand, showing her exactly where she wanted attention. "So good. Just – like – that..." she panted, pausing to stroke Kim's cheek almost tenderly. The redhead leaned into the touch like a cat, never stopping the motion of her tongue. She hummed with pleasure when Shego gripped the back of her neck tightly, and the vibrations made the green-skinned woman's hips jerk forward unsteadily.

God, the taste. Kim couldn't get enough of Shego's taste. It was warm and sweet and a little salty, but it was entirely Shego, and she loved the slickness of it, the smell, everything.

"Inside. Two fingers," Shego ordered, knowing her instructions would be followed. Kim complied immediately, pulling her mouth and chin away just enough to whimper with pleasure as she felt Shego's body open to her, swallowing her fingers in a warm, tight sheath that felt sinfully wonderful.

Nestling her fingers deep inside her lover, Kim curled forwards sharply instead of establishing a thrusting rhythm, moving her mouth up to suckle the slick, hard bundle above Shego's entrance. "Yesss..." Shego's voice trailed off in a hiss. "Now – make me – come."

When Kim combined a deep, harsh suck with one final, probing twist and curl, Shego's entire body locked up tight before melting into a shivering pool of warmth. It was the sight of her lover's head moving between her legs as much as the feeling of her fingers and tongue that sent her crashing over.

Shego moved her hands to Kim's shoulders, holding on for dear life, not noticing or caring that she was digging her nails into the redhead's skin.

Kim embraced the pain instead of flinching away, and continued drinking as much of Shego as she could... because she knew that, in a few moments, she was going to be completely and thoroughly taken.


	2. Chapter 2

Shego swept Kim into a tight embrace, dipping her head and kissing her captive without gentleness. They stumbled backwards towards the toppled pile of crates, fingers seeking and finding bare skin. Their mouths moved harshly against each other, fighting for dominance, but eventually, Kim let Shego have her way. The redhead gasped as Shego nipped at her lower lip, capturing it between her teeth and tugging, bracing Kim against one of the overturned boxes.

Placing a hand behind her for balance, Kim barely had time to clutch at a corner of the crate before an insistent hand cupped between her legs, grazing through her wetness. Her pelvis jerked forward wantonly, seeking a firmer touch. She tried and failed to keep quiet, biting down on the inside of her cheek until her eyes stung, but Shego knew just how to touch her, just how to coax soft sounds of pleasure from between her lips.

The villainess pressed herself against the thin, tightly coiled body in front of her, letting a sigh of her own escape as bellies and breasts slid together. There was nothing quite like turning the tables and dominating the woman that so frequently bested her... even if Shego did limit the use of her powers during most of their fights. But that didn't mean she had to ignore them now.

Half-closing her eyes, Shego felt her hand begin to buzz with energy, glowing with a pale green light as she stroked Kim's inner thigh, teasing by avoiding the place where her lover desperately wanted to be touched.

Kim gasped when she felt two insistent fingers swirling against her entrance, and she deliberately looked away so that she wouldn't have to see Shego's face. The moment was too raw, too intimate. She didn't want to pretend she was with anyone else – couldn't pretend, especially with the pleasant, familiar charge of Shego's hand – but she couldn't give her adversary the final victory so easily. She wouldn't look, not until Shego forced her.

Shego laughed into the pale throat that she was covering with kisses and firm bites. "So stubborn," she said, feeling Kim's body stiffen against hers. She wasn't disappointed. Kim's subtle resistance was merely a challenge. She continued dragging her fingers back and forth, back and forth, tracing circular patterns that made the muscles in Kim's thighs twitch. The redhead felt an answering twitch deep inside of her, but tried not to seem too needy. "And so wet..."

Frustrated by Shego's cocky attitude, Kim hooked her knee around her enemy's waist and crushed their hips together, seeking the penetration that Shego refused to give. "Take me. Now."

Normally, Shego would have been more than pleased with those words, but they were a harsh command, not the plea that she wanted. "Ask nicely, Princess."

There was a pause, a silent battle of wills. Finally, Kim submitted. This was one fight she was secretly happy to lose. "Please..."

Her breath hitched as the two fingers that had been tormenting her suddenly curled upwards, thrusting inside hard and deep. She relished the stretch, the harsh burn, the electricity that only came with Shego's touch. The box thumped when Shego established a rhythm, scraping against the floor of the warehouse as Kim's hips were driven against it over and over again. Dark lips latched onto her collarbone, sucking greedily while Kim's left hand, the one that wasn't bracing them against the crate, clutched at Shego's shoulder. She made sure to let her nails bite into her lover's green-tinted skin, wanting to share some of the pain, some of the pleasure.

Even though she was the one trying to make Kim Possible unravel, Shego couldn't help losing herself a little in the moment. All of the sensations filtering in made her head spin. The quivering heat around her fingers, the slickness, the softness, it was a side of Kim that no one else had the privilege of seeing. When the younger woman's hips began rolling in counterpoint to her heavy thrusts, Shego pressed their bodies even closer, wanting to limit Kim's movement and take complete control of the tempo.

The redhead didn't object to being pinned. Instead, the leg that was wrapped around Shego's waist locked them in place. Kim knew that she wouldn't be able to handle the rough pace of Shego's thrusts for very long, and so she arched her back, taking her fingers deeper inside.

"Getting close," she panted, not sure if she was straining towards orgasm or trying to stave off her climax. She knew that her body would be screaming in the morning from Shego's rough treatment, but right now, it felt so incredibly good. Her cargo pants would cover the bruises on the backs of her thighs.

Even though the sight before her was absolutely breathtaking – watching her own fingers slipping hungrily in and out of Kim Possible, their breasts crushed together, the pale flesh of Kim's neck marred by a string of red love bites – Shego felt that there was something lacking. A piece of the puzzle was missing. "Look at me."

"I hate you."

Shego wasn't offended. It had almost become a phrase of affection in the past few months. "Look at me."

Kim turned towards Shego as her orgasm broke over both of them in a series of shivers and clutching, pulsing waves. Their eyes locked. Shego looked down at her captive with a predatory smirk as Kim's mouth fell open in a scream that only partially resembled her name. The heroine's hips shook, and then her entire body slumped towards the floor, sliding against Shego's and making both of them moan at the sensation.

Shego adjusted her grip, making sure not to let her dazed lover fall. She placed a kiss in the center of Kim's forehead, trailing down cheek, and finally stopping at her lips, nibbling at them almost affectionately.

When the kiss ended, Kim let out a choked moan, cutting it off as quickly as she could by biting down on her fist as her lover began to pull away. She instinctively locked her knee around Shego's waist, digging her heel into the small of Shego's back to hold her in place, knowing that if she didn't prevent the villainess from leaving, she would disappear in a matter of seconds. "No," Kim said sternly, using a tone of voice that let Shego know she wasn't going anywhere. It was all right, Shego thought as she rested her forehead against the young hero's. She couldn't think of any better places to be than inside of a very satisfied, but not yet sated, Kim Possible.


End file.
